Mobile content delivery refers to the process whereby content that is developed specifically for a mobile device is pushed or sent to a selected user's mobile device, such as a BlackBerry™. The content is developed, packaged and then sent to a user in a format that allows playback in the mobile device. Mobile content delivery systems, such as those designed to work with Microsoft™ PowerPoint™, are currently available on the market.
Current methods of delivering specialized content to a mobile device do not support interactive components, such as clickable actions. For example, using current methods, PowerPoint™ slides that are delivered to a mobile device as content are either displayed as an image, displayed as plain text or both. If content which allows for user interaction is desired, using current methods, the user is provided with a webpage and the interaction occurs using the interactive functionality of an internet browser. There is no ability for a user to interact with components of the content offline or outside of the context of an internet browser.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.